mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart 9 (The Random Block Original)
Komputer napotkał problem i należy go uruchomić ponownie. Trwa zbieranie informacji o błędzie. Po zakończeniu tego procesu komputer zostanie automatycznie uruchomiony ponownie. -Mark Evans and his computer while in BSOD. Mario Kart 9 is a series of two video games made by Power Paintbrush Productions and Gigabyte Gaming in collaboration with Nintendo and The Random Block. The game is split into Mario Kart 9: Obsidian (for Nintendo Switch, the page features its gameplay) and Mario Kart 9: Platinum (for Nintendo Platinum). The game marks the debut of "time flow mechanic", which is activated by touching a purple boost pad. It slows down time and objects around the players allowing them to navigate through the race and dodge obstacles more easily. Also, the Mission Mode from Mario Kart DS returns, with Mission Creator and World Trial submodes. The game was released in 27th October 2018 worldwide. Gameplay Mario called his friends to race around a total of 40 tracks, performing tricks, soaring on the gliders, diving to the depths, taking rides up walls and ceilings, or even slowing down the time to beat obstacles more easily! Each of these tracks are split into Grand Prix Cups, with 4 per track. Five of these cups are original tracks - they're the Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, Egg Cup, Star Cup and the Special Cup, and another five cups contain retro tracks - they're the Shell Cup, Banana Cup, Brick Cup, Leaf Cup and the Lightning Cup. Both versions have the same courses in the cups! New to the Mario Kart 9 is the time flow mechanic! Driving over a purple boost pad will activate this all-new and all-decadent technique, what slows down both time and the objects that surround the racer allowing them to navigate through the race and dodge obstacles more easily. Choose the Practice mode! It allows players to freely drive through the choosed courses as long as they want do. This mode is recommended for many beginner players and is a great mode to practice racing on courses. An option to choose the engine class and number of computer players can be in during this mode; players can choose up to nine computer players at once and can set the difficulty to easy, standard or hard! Upon 200cc engine class is unlocked, players will now have the option to set the computer difficulty to professional. Fans of Mario Kart DS released for Nintendo DS in 2005 will celebrate the return of Mission Mode! It has 12 levels with 8 missions and a boss battle where you can customize the character and vehicle. Also, a new Mission Creator Mode will be full of mission creating fans. Here, you create custom missions and put them in your levels. Get ready... and challenge! New Features Trophy Trucks and Hooks Due to faster pace in game, hooks have been added to the game. Hooks can be thrown onto walls in which they latch onto them, helping you turn easier in fast enviorment. You can even throw them onto a ledge or something, and have the hook reel you up. The hooks can be activated by using the X button. Trophy trucks join karts, bikes and ATVs in the game. They have two seats on back (for the teammates in Double Dash and Triple Turbo) and one seat on front (for the main player). For karts and ATVs, a small platform is added in DD and TT, for the teammates. For bikes, a small sidecar is added in DD and TT, for the teammates, although some bikes have sidecars, like Mach Bike and Yoshi n' Egger. Flattened Tires Some races are absolutely chaotic. A sudden collison or bumpy and jagged road. Don't worry, from that a flat tire occurs. Lakitu will stop the player to briefly change the tire out. Waluigi's Slot Machine Gameplay Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix is the "main course" of Mario Kart series. Players compete in a 4-race cup in order to get gold. There are 10 racers racing at the same time. Coins are collected to increase your top speed - you start with 5 coins, and 20 coins is the maximum limit of coins. At the end of races, players earn points. The point spread is similar to Mario Kart 8's point spread for 10 players. The player or the computer with most points after the GP ends wins! Below there's a comparision of all point spreads in Grand Prix. Point Spread Comparisions (GP) Time Trial Time Trials work like in Mario Kart 8. It only plays in 150cc or Mirror and it has a multiplayer version. For see the Staff Ghosts, see: Mario Kart 9 (The Random Block Original)/List of staff ghosts. Practice VS Race A VS race from Mario Kart 8 but with changes. This time, you can use these item options: Super Horn only, Bullet Bill only, and Star only. Additionally, you can choose the speed of the players and jumps; speed from normal to extremly fast, jumps from normal to extremly high. In addition to Solo and Team, Double Dash and Triple Turbo are added. In addition to Choose and Random, the Winner Picks and Loser Picks modes are added. You can make either 8, usual 10, 12 or 16 players in a race. Double Dash/Triple Turbo A mode in which 2 or 3 characters will be on your kart, bike, ATV or trophy truck. One person drives, and the others help in using items. Triple Item Boxes make their debut in the game. You will get a bunch of team names depending on who your teammates are. Missions Mario Kart 9 marks the big return of Missions. All of the mission types in Mario Kart DS return, with more new tasks. There are 96 missions, not counting bosses (108 including bosses), what adds 45 new missions to the limit of missions in Mario Kart DS. All of the returning tasks have their names from Mario Kart DS, with the exception of "Using stars, Bob-ombs, or shells to destroy enemies.", what changed its name. You'll earn a prize after completing every mission. Below there's a set of new mission types in Mario Kart 9, plus the task what changed its name. Mission Creator World Trial Battle The player can choose one of 6 battle types available, with buying Mario Kart 9 x Inazuma Eleven GO, the player can now choose one of eight. The game features battle arenas, along with battle courses that look like the battle arenas from Mario Kart 8. Balloon Battle The classic battle style, Balloon Battle, consists on popping opponents' balloons to score, using the items from the item boxes. However, it is much like Mario Kart DS's Balloon Battle. All players start with 1 balloon and 6 in the stack, and must take away the balloons with items from the item boxes. Hitting a rival is worth a score. In the item boxes, you can obtain the Balloon item - it adds one balloon to the stack; the stack cannot have more than 14 balloons, 14 is the maximum. Coin Runners The racers' goal in Coin Runners is to collect most coins - hence the name, collectathlon. You may carry infinite amounts of coins, instead of the usual 10, and the number will be displayed above your vehicle. Whoever has the most coins wins. Coins will respawn 3 seconds after collecting, just like in Mario Kart Wii. Renegade Roundup Renegade Roundup is a mode where players play "cops and robbers". 2 teams of 5 - the Authorites and the Renegades - the Renegades must avoid being captured with the Authorites armed with Potted Piranha Plants. Once captured, renegades are put inside of one of several jail cells floating above the course. Remaining renegades can free teammates from the jail cells by driving over a key switch placed below said cells. If all renegades are captured, the authorites win; if the renegades escape in 5 minutes, the renegades win. Shine Runners A mode that only appeared in Mario Kart DS, Shine Runners, has been redesigned. This time, 13 Shine Sprites are spawned all over the battle arena, and the goal is to collect the most shines in 3 minutes. Like in Coin Runners, the Shine Sprites respawn 3 seconds after collecting. Balloon Blast The new version of the all-known Balloon Battle. In Balloon Blast, an indivindual-only game, players are equipped with Balloons. Using items, players have to pop the opponents' balloons. Each player is with 5 balloons. Players will not respawn after losing all balloons; the last one standing wins. Star Bit Collectors Super Special A Super Special is Mario Kart 9's rebooted version of Special Items. Characters The game includes 23 playable characters and 21 unlockable characters, that are the grand total of 43 characters. Characters are split into 3 weight groups, each with 2 weight classes. It features 6 weight classes - Feather, Light, Medium, Standard, Cruiser and Heavy. Default Characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Rosalina * Toad * Yoshi * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Boo (new driver) * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Metal Mario * Mark Evans (new driver) * Mii Unlockable Characters * Birdo * Baby Rosalina * Pauline (new driver) * Toadette * Captain Toad (new driver) * Paratroopa (returning driver) * Dry Bones * Funky Kong (returning driver) * Donkey Kong Jr. (returning driver) * Dry Bowser * Lemmy Koopa * Pink Gold Peach * Blue Silver Luigi (new driver) * Lakitu * Lakithunder (new driver) * Wiggler (returning driver) * Honey Queen (returning driver) * King Boo (returning driver) * Petey Piranha (returning driver) * Dino Piranha (new driver) * Boom Boom (new driver) * Pom Pom (new driver) Tracks 40 tracks are split into 10 cups. Mushroom and Shell cups are easy, Flower and Banana cups are easy/standard, Egg and Brick cups are standard, Star and Leaf cups are hard, Special and Lightning cups are professional. Mushroom, Flower and Egg are the only available nitro cups, while the retro ones are Shell, Banana and Brick. In addition, with the help of Course Creator, you can share up to 64 courses. 4 cups are available when you buy both the Mario Kart 9 + Kirby and the Mario Kart 9 + Inazuma Eleven GO downloadable packs. Mushroom Cup * Mushroom Circuit * Starfall Lake * Power-Up City * New Donk Rink Flower Cup * Mario Circuit * Gloop Gloop Jungle * Polar Park * Sashimi Square Egg Cup * Yoshi Circuit * Blizzard Wastelands * Warp Pipe Plunge * Meteor Circuit Star Cup * Delfino Aquarium * Chocolate Palace * Ninji's Jungle Fortress * Toadette Barnyard Special Cup * Birds-Eye Peaks * Space Gate Assault * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road Shell Cup * DS Figure-8 Circuit * SNES Choco Island 1 * GBA Cheep Cheep Island * Wii U Thwomp Ruins Banana Cup * GCN Waluigi Stadium * N64 Mario Raceway * Wii Toad's Factory * 3DS Shy Guy Bazaar Brick Cup * N64 Choco Mountain * GCN Mushroom City * SNES Vanilla Lake 2 * DS Airship Fortress Leaf Cup * N64 ''DK's Jungle Parkway * ''GBA ''Peach Circuit * ''Wii U Electrodrome * DS Mario Circuit Lightning Cup * Wii Coconut Mall * GCN Wario Colosseum * DS Bowser Castle * GBA Rainbow Road Downloadable Cups Dream Cup * GBA Sunset Wilds * Subcon Plains * Wii U Excitebike Arena * Dream Land Circuit Cloud Cup * DS Waluigi Pinball * Peach's Delfino Tour * GBA Sky Garden * The Halberd Feather Cup * Wii Daisy Circuit * GCN Mushroom Bridge * Luigi's Casino * Ice Mint Glacier Raimon Cup * SNES Mario Circuit 4 * 3DS Rainbow Road * Inazuma Circuit * Sherwind Stadium Battle Mode Nitro Arenas Retro Arenas Nitro Courses Retro Courses DLC Arenas * DLC Courses Track information Every track has an information about it. Mushroom Cup Mushroom Circuit is the 1st nitro course in the game and, hence the name, is shaped like a Mushroom. Many mushroom-themed decorations are found around. Fans watching are Toads as you drive through the course. Also, you can cut through a Toad's House as a shortcut. The music for this course is a short and simple tune similar to Mario Kart 64's and Mario Kart Wii's original circuit mix. Starfall Lake is a somewhat short race track in the night. It starts with a tunnel, where you can wall ride. Then, you have to cruise over lakes, with Cheep Cheeps and Scuba Goombas swimming around. There is a section where you must avoid multicolored crystals while diving in a straight-forward route. There is a small fountain that pumps the water to the lake. To make Starfall Lake more challenging track, you have to avoid falling stars from the sky. The Power-Up City is a large city based upon the power-ups that Mario and his crew have used in both their adventures and racing tournaments. The course is pretty medium and is great for beginners and some more skilled racers. Many tall buildings, a small river and a field park what is not available to pass, appear here. Many neons appear in the track, some in the banners, some in the buildings. Some item boxes have a higher chance of containing the respective item in the respective part of the city. Also, you can choose a route containing either red-roofed buildings or brown-roofed buildings. After that, you'll glide through many balloons to the finish. New Donk Rink is a racetrack built into a hockey stadium located in New Donk City. The track takes place in the hockey stadium with clear, sunset colored skies. Racers start outside the hockey stadium, then they drive to the arena outskirts, where food vendor Toads sell their goods, and then drive to the cloakroom, where the gym is. Here, you can see Toads lifting weights. Then, racers go to the ice rink. After exitting the ice rink, racers drive to the finish line. You can see the logo of New Donk Swingers on the ice rink and the team's suits in the cloakroom. Flower Cup Mario Circuit, as usual, takes place in Peach's Castle grounds, but now at night. Mario Circuit is shaped like the number eight. It begins in a small, Toad Town-like town that has a Mario statue. The seating on the start of the course is full of Toads and Koopa Troopas. You have to explore the underground section by going through a Warp Pipe, or stay in ground avoiding Goombas and Warp Pipes. Then, when you near the castle, you'll hit a glider ramp which will take you to the castle's roof. Then, you'll return to the finish line by a bridge. It uses the same music as Mushroom Circuit's. Gloop Gloop Jungle is a legendary jungle that has a Mario & Luigi: War of the Kingdoms theme. Its road is covered by a thick layer of mud, and it has a lot of slime. In the slime, you can see Slime Bubbles and Cheep Cheeps. You'll meet with a lot of vines, swamp-style trees, cocoa trees and the rainy weather. The course is very long, so the course is sectioned. The first section starts in the finish line, you'll glide to the start of second section and you'll enter a wall along with the third section. The course ends until the players cross the slope in the 3rd section. Polar Park, in PAL regions as Shiviera Park, is an amusement park in the heart of Snow Kingdom. Shivierans can tell you the greater location of the Snow Kingdom. In the amusement park, you can find a Bound Bowl Grand Prix track, a small snowball shooter stand, a ferris wheel and thick ice as the road. Then you exit the amusement park by falling into a great crack in the ice. The outside section is full of snow and features many houses made of snow. The finish line is in the outside-inside split section. Sashimi Square ends the Flower Cup by a Japanese village theme. It begins in a Japanese-themed temple on a big cherry blossom tree. Exitting the temple, you have to cross a bridge and reach a dirty road with some stones. Also, big boulders resembling Salmon Rolls, Tuna Rolls and Crab Rolls appear, flattening the players when touched them. Sashimi Square marks the debut of Sushings, that appear like a Salmon Roll and a small Avocado Roll stacked, and Chopstick Crushers, big chopstick-like enemies that grab the players and launch them for a short distance. Also, all three shortcuts consist to drive through restaurants. After the last, you'll ride to the finish line. Egg Cup Yoshi Circuit, much like its Mario Kart: Double Dash counterpart, is Yoshi-based. Fans watching are randomly colored Yoshis, singing Kazumi Tokata's song. The track takes place in a big island, and the pathway is from dirt. At the halfway, you enter a Yoshi Egg factory. There is a gliding ramp on the Yoshi Egg factory's roof. When gliding, you can see the white clouds, and you'll then ride to the finish line. The Blizzard Wastelands are the secret wastelands in the heart of Arctic Kingdom. The wastelands include many views of Arctic Kingdom, like the Grand Mountains, an unnamed lake section, and ice cliffs. Players will start in a thick ice road. Then, in one segment, players do a 270-degree-turn to cross over the fountain. Then, players enter the second section within the lake's underwater segments. The second section is a huge water park, with a lot of water sections. In one point, players ride the pathway of the roller-coaster known as "Wasteland Coaster", entering the water section, driving into the ground and starting the last section with using a glider path. The last section is centered in Grand Mountains, and players drive through a bridge to the last, highest mountain. Then, players drop through the three ice cliffs to the finish line. It is one lap, but 3-sectioned. Warp Pipe Plunge, in PAL regions as Pipeline Plunge, is the middle track of Egg Cup with an overworld-themed world, similar to 7'''s Piranha Plant Slide. Drivers must go through many Warp Pipes which will teleport them to other areas of the track. Though not a maze track, since the pipes will ultimately lead to the same area after every single one, many of them will lead out over the track into gliding sections, while others will go underground, etc. The trick is that each set of pipes will randomly be picked. Each pipe has an assigned "letter", being A, B, C or D. A will match up to A, but the exit pipe of A will change each time, making each race a new experience. However, each pipe is set to default permanently in Time Trial. '''Meteor Circuit' ends the Egg Cup with... a space theme... permanently. The track is a floating street circuit with Lumas all around. The player in 1st place will appear in Scrubitu's spaceship, and has to escape and return to the track; this is also in Time Trials, in 1st lap. There are three dimension warps: one to the Mushroom Circuit, the second to Gloop Gloop Jungle, and the last to Bowser's Castle. All dimension warps are anti-gravited around and end in portals. Then, players return to the finish line. In the second and final lap, some asteroids will drop out of the sky. Star Cup Delfino Aquarium, in PAL regions as Plaza Aquarium, takes place in a slightly-edited Delfino Plaza. It starts in the northwestern corner of the island, where there's only a bit driving before you'll reach the tugboat competition. A glider pad appears, soaring above the competition, and reaching a wooden path to the First Delfino Aquarium, entering by a Warp Pipe. Here, players can see many kinds of fish living in the Isle Delfino's deep waters. Then, you'll exit the First Aquarium, drive through the plaza, see the buildings, and enter the Second Delfino Aquarium, where there are the same fish. Then, you'll exit the Second Aquarium and, through the pathway at the top of Shine Sprite Tower, you'll reach the finish line. The Chocolate Palace is a track in the same landmark as Choco Mountain. However, it has some parts of ruins, and is one lap instead of usual three. The first section takes place in a chocolate wasteland with a path of dark chocolate, with small chocolate stones. Big dark chocolate trees and stones also appear. With a giant bar of chocolate, you'll enter the palace's interior. The road here is a big red carpet. With a door, you'll enter the basement, and with a Clear Pipe, you'll enter an underwater section with the last section. The drivable chocolate milk from Choco Island 1 returns, but the pools are bigger and Cheep Cheeps reside, along with Spiny Cheep Cheeps. With a dash ramp, you'll drive to the finish line. Special Cup Birds-Eye Peaks take place high up in the mountains, where you'll start within launching by the well-known Cannon Pipe, with a glider section. You'll appear in a mountainous path, that leads within a huge bridge. The bridge is protected with avoiding Monty Moles and Lemming Moles. The bridge has curly pathes, tight turns and dash panels. Then, you'll drive out of the mountain and enter a Cloud Cannon. The Cloud Cannon launches you to a Coin Heaven-like land. Bouncy clouds make their debut, working like bouncy mushrooms: white clouds are bouncy, pink clouds activate dashing, and the last aqua cloud activates gliders. Then, you'll land at the finish line. It has three different themes: one for the bridge part, one for the mountains and cannon pipe parts, and the last for the bouncy cloud land; mixing all of them will create a theme similar to Mario Kart Wii's Mushroom Gorge. Shell Cup Figure-8 Circuit is a retro course from Mario Kart DS and even the first retro course in the game. It retains some of its features from Mario Kart DS, but is slightly changed because of time flow, gliding and anti-gravity mechanics. It will take place during the sunset. Near the starting positions, there is a gliding section, while in the bridge, there is an anti-gravity section. Choco Island 1 from Super Mario Kart is modified because it first appeared in Super Mario Kart, then reappeared in Mario Kart DS! But it has been terraformed! The mud is now replaced by chocolate milk, being fountained out from a straw on the middle of said pool. Like the mud, the section they are contains small chocolate milk pools. The first bend of the course is located on the side of a cliff. Piranha Plants don't bite, but the only major enemy located there are Goombas and their huge counterparts. You'll go out of the cliff because of a giant bar of chocolate. Cheep Cheep Island, formerly known as Cheep-Cheep Island, receives a large overhaul. It takes place during night instead of sunset, making the water a steelblue color. Along with Cheep Cheeps, Spiny Cheep Cheeps appear jumping in the water, as Goonies were replaced by seagulls. The barriers were removed and the deep water is the underwater section. The fifth bridge was replaced by a glider jump, while the final bridge is not splitting. Thwomp Ruins has not been changed because it first appeared in Mario Kart 8. Banana Cup The Waluigi Stadium has been overhauled because it first appeared in Mario Kart: Double Dash. As the first Banana Cup course, it includes many changes. The audience is now used with characters' models, and Donkey Kong Jr., as he's the racer in the game, is unseen in the audience. There is no Piranha Plants at all. Item Boxes are found everywhere - on the track and on its sides. The dash panel that takes you to the finish line and the 2nd fire ring is replaced by glider pads. Mario Raceway is mainly a circuit-themed racecourse from Mario Kart 64, but it was changed! The seating is full of Toads and Koopa Troopas, like the new Mario Circuit. Goombas and Huge Goombas join Piranha Plants as the obstacles. The rotating "Go" sign was replaced by the rotating Mario Kart 9 promotional sign with Mario and Mark Evans in it. The Warp Pipe tunnel was fully anti-gravityfied. In Mario Kart Wii, Toad's Factory was last in the Mushroom Cup, but it returns as the third track of Banana Cup. The first part inside the factory is a split path in anti-gravity, where the convenyor belts and crushers still remain. Furthermore, the red smoke becomes crimson smoke, and its room is now in anti-gravity, which ends in a glider ramp over the lake. The second glider section is before the start of a muddy half-pipe section, extended into a "3/4 pipe", where the edges of the track are anti-gravityfied. Shy Guy Bazaar includes only two changes: there are Phantos and an alternate path allowing to drive on walls with anti-gravity. Brick Cup Choco Mountain makes its grand return and, obviously, has received a graphical update, with the background showing a giant bar of chocolate (also used in Chocolate Palace and Choco Island 1) and many other chocolatey treats. The chocolate tunnel now has a big hole, with a glider ramp which allows skilled players to grab an item box in the air. The chocolate boulders are bigger, and an underwater secret shortcut appears; it will spiral upwards after the journey on the side of the lake and pop out on the ground. The lake has been upsized. Mushroom City now features three lanes, each very busy with traffic. Bomb Cars from Mario Kart Wii return, along with Wiggler Buses from MKDD and all the cars from Mario Kart 8. Some parts have anti-gravity on the tracks. Additionally, there are comets on the sky. In Vanilla Lake 2, the ice blocks have been entirely removed and replaced with trick ramps. The first part has Cooligans that slide on the ice. Some segments of the second part have been tilted 45 degrees and fully in anti-gravity, and the last segment ends with a glider ramp. You can now explore the depths within the underwater sections. Airship Fortress has not been much changed, as the Pipe Cannons are replaced with Banzai Bill Blasters, and there is a gliding shortcut to avoid the Banzai Bills. CPUs cannot use items when launched from Cannon Pipe. Leaf Cup DK's Jungle Parkway is seen to have more stuff than in Mario Kart 64. The massive jump is replaced with a glider ramp. The cruise ship was replaced with a bigger ferry, with the game's logo and many passengers like Toads, Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros, Goombas and Yoshis. At the start and before the glider ramp, there are video screens that show the course's gameplay in Mario Kart 64, inhabited by Hammer Bros, Koopa Troopas and Yoshis. However, your biggest problem will be Kritters, who will act as obstacles. Peach Circuit from Mario Kart: Super Circuit is now set in a Toad Town-like landmark with a palace resembling Peach's Castle. It retains the music of GBA Mario Circuit in Mario Kart 8. The landmark is described as a large grassland with various small hills and clear skies. There is a shortcut through the palace, which ends in falling to the drivable lake. The U-Turn has been raised 45 degrees and ends in a dash ramp. Fans watching are Toads that sit on the benches, and the large screens on the finish line and before the U-Turn show as you wind through the circuit. The hot-air balloons based off Peach fly over the course. Electrodrome hasn't been changed too much, except the signs saying "Star Cup" are replaced with "Leaf Cup". Also, all the neons become blue in the final lap. Lightning Cup Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii has been enlarged twice. The escalators at the start switch directions every sixty seconds. The advertisements are empty, so you can freely drive. After the 90-degree-turn right, there is a time flow section with 2 racing Miis. In the second path after the Coco Burger, there is an anti-gravity section. Before the starting positions, there is a glider section. Eight item boxes have been added. Wario Colosseum from Mario Kart: Double Dash has been fully overhauled. The track is anti-gravited around. There are two glider sections: one in the halfway of the track's 1st section, and the second at the beginning of third section. Wario Colosseum is now sectioned, with 75-80 seconds to drive. The last of 4 courses from Mario Kart DS, Bowser Castle deletes the "7th" place glitch. The garden below the spinning cylinder becomes a gliding section, that includes 2 glider pads next to the spinning cylinder. The dash panel ramp is replaced with a gliding section. The spiral path is an anti-gravity section. The Rainbow Road from Mario Kart: Super Circuit now features a SNES-style rainbow tileset from Mario Kart 8 and is now anti-gravited around. Also, there is no 2nd jump section. The 1st jump in the course is replaced with a gliding section. You can't see Bowser's Castle from Paper Mario. You can see Space Gate Assault from distance. Dream Cup Sunset Wilds have nearly no changes, except the visual change, terraforming, and other modernization. Also, when night falls, stars fall from the sky. The Subcon Plains are a mystique desert plains in the outskirts of Subcon. Cloud Cup Feather Cup Raimon Cup Battle Arenas Quotes Mario * Mario Kart 9! Obsidian! (after starting Mario Kart 9: Obsidian) * Mario Kart 9! Platinum! (after starting Mario Kart 9: Platinum) * Okie-dokie! (after choosing him) * Vroom vroom! (before the race starts) Luigi * Weegee time! (after choosing him) * Vroom vroom! (before the race starts) Mark Evans * Time for a kart-race! (after choosing him) * In 3, 2, 1! (before the race starts) Peach * Sweet! (after choosing her) * Peach will win! (before the race starts) Daisy * Hi! (after choosing her) * Daisy will win! (before the race starts) Rosalina * Hey! (after choosing her) * Let's win! (before the race starts) Downloadable Concent Mario Kart 9 has 5 downloadable packs. Spooky Pack Adds Halloween-themed costumes to some characters. Available for free only from 23rd September to 11th November. Costumes unlocked: * Tanooki Mario * Kitsune Luigi * Cat Peach * Firestorm Bowser * Vampire Wario * Pirate Yoshi * Hero Mark Evans Mario Kart 9 x Kirby The first crossover pack was announced in early 2019 and released in July 2019. It includes Chargin' Chuck, Meowser and four familiar characters from Kirby series: Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Waddle Dee. Vehicles included are the returning Egg 1 and Sport Bike, and the new vehicles: Warp Star and Chargin' Racer. The two cups are the Dream Cup and Cloud Cup, that combine nitro courses with retro courses in that order: Retro, Nitro, Retro, Nitro. Additionally, there are two extra items: the Dedede Hammer and the Ultra Sword. Mario Kart 9 x Inazuma Eleven GO The second crossover pack was announced in early 2019 and released in late 2019, along with Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers Xtreme. It includes Monty Mole, Penguin, Cookatiel and three characters from Inazuma Eleven GO: the main protagonist Arion Sherwind, the ace striker Victor Blade, and the latest Lucian Dark. Vehicles included are the returning Fire Red, Wild Wiggler and Bruiser, and the new vehicles: Great Inazuma, The Sherwind and Arwing from Star Fox. The two cups are the Feather Cup and Raimon Cup. Both cups also combine nitro courses and retro courses. Buying the Mario Kart 9 x Inazuma Eleven GO downloadable pack will unlock two battle modes: the first is the all-known Majin Mash from Mario Kart 7 Deluxe, which uses the Majin items that are downloadable with the pack; the second is Fruit of the Doom, based off a minigame from Mario Party 10. Changes in Battle Battle Mode has been expanded after buying the second DLC pack. These are the two extra ways of battle: Majin Mash Originated from Mario Kart 7 Deluxe, Majin Mash includes the Majin item. It includes a starting cutscene: first, a red thunder strikes and an army of five red Majins awakens, after a few seconds a blue thunder strikes and blue Majins awake. The players are split into two teams. The red team, known as "Red Majins", has to reveal the truth of the other team, the "Blue Majins". All Item Boxes contain extra punches for Majins. The goal is to defeat the other team, using only Majins' punching tactics. The first team to do so wins. It is only a team-game. Fruit of the Doom One of 3 new battle modes; Fruit of the Doom is based off a minigame of the same name. It is an individual-only game, like Shine Runners and Balloon Blast. In this battle mode, there are two waterfalls on the sides. The waterfalls are guarded by Urchins, who spit fruits like apples, oranges, pears, pineapples, cherries, watermelons, cantaloupes, coconuts, strawberries and peaches. All vehicles are equipped with big cardboard boxes, that are used to catch fruits. On the bottom-left corner, the score shows how many fruits the player catched to the cardboard box. If the player touches the Urchin, they will lose one fruit and that fruit will be on the opponent's count. Also, items can be usable to defeat opponents and get fruits from them. In the last minute, Urchins will spit durians, which lose 2 points from the count. The player with most fruits wins. The Koopalings Pack Adds 9 special characters: the other Koopalings, two new Koopalings - Aquatia Koopa and Duncan M. Koopa, and Kamek. This is fully free and acquired at the start of the game. The Broodal Pack Adds 6 characters: the Broodals - Topper, Hariet, Spewart and Rango, Koopa the Quick and one of his friends, Koopa the Slick. amiibo Amiibo are obviously compatible with this game - but for the first time in Mario Kart series, it introduces its own line of custom amiibo. 20 amiibo - featuring the original 8 from Super Mario Kart (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Bowser, Donkey Kong Jr., Koopa and Toad), Donkey Kong, Wario, the 9 newcomers and Lucian Dark. Trivia * You know the release date greatly. * The "M" emblem in Fire Red has been removed and replaced with a smaller "M" or an other character's emblem, for example, Luigi's emblem is "L", while Mark Evans's emblem is his face. ** This also works in Koopa Dasher, where the "K" emblem is replaced with other character's emblem, just like Mario's "M", Luigi's "L", and Koopa's shell. * The music in Birds-Eye Peaks has different instruments. ** The bridge part's music instruments are harmonica, percussion and bongos. ** The mountains part's music instruments are electric guitar, acoustic guitar, music box and gong. ** The cloud part's music instruments are only trumpet, tuba, French horn and flute. Successor and predecessor Mario Kart 9's predecessor is Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Its canon successor is Mario Kart Tour. Its fanon mobile successor is Mario Kart: Mobile Raceway; its fanon successor is Mario Kart 10, set to release in 2021.